Maria
by Sick Lullabies
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN;Bella es aspirante al trabajo de sus sueños, pero cuando una crisis familiar la golpea, tiene que adaptarse. Esto significa conseguir un trabajo como niñera de una linda niña.Solo que hay un inconveniente;el hermano de la niña, Edward Cullen.
1. Tirado en una licuadora

**María**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:**TRADUCCIÓN; Todos Humanos. Bella es aspirante al trabajo de sus sueños, pero cuando una crisis familiar la golpea, tiene que adaptarse. Esto significa conseguir un trabajo como niñera para una linda niña. Excepto de que hay un inconveniente; el hermano de la niña, Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Sthephenie Meyer es la dueña de _Twilight, _ahemyywe150 es la duela de _Maria _y yo solo tengo mis libros *-*

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Tirado en una licuadora**

_(Thrown In a Blender)_

_

* * *

_

Los ciempiés son insectos raros. Son pequeños, porosos, trenes que se mueven en muchos pies por el suelo. Ladeé mi cabeza ligeramente, viendo a uno café, ciempiés secos en el piso de mi baño. Había otro no muy lejos de éste. Me pregunto lo que pasaba cuando el ciempiés empezó a secarse. ¿Estaban ya muertos cuando empezaban a secarse? Eso esperaba. ¿Cuán horrible sería morir seco? Sacudí mi cabeza. Si ellos supieran que iban a morir fritos ese día no hubieran salido de sus pequeños refugios.

Me di cuenta que estaba soñando despierta acerca de los ciempiés y salí del baño de mi apartamento antes de que me empezaran a hablar o algo. Llegué a la cocina para encontrarme con mis compañeras de cuarto, Rosalie y Alice, ya despiertas y moviéndose. Rosalie estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, leyendo una revista y tomando una taza de café. Alice estaba en la sartén, sus hábiles manos rompiendo un huevo en él. Ambas me miraron cuando me escucharon llegar.

"Buenos días, Bella Durmiente," Río Rosalie al mismo tiempo que Alice chillaba, "¡Feliz sábado!"

Se miraron y rieron. Eran mis dos más allegadas y leales amigas. También ambas tenían trabajos estables y habían acabado con la escuela. Yo no tenía ninguna de esas dos. Sin embargo, el trabajo que tenía soñado estaba por llegar. Estaba a punto de ir a Columbia para estudiar mi postgrado. ¿Emocionante, verdad? Bueno, el verano fue sinuoso, y Rosalie y Alice tuvieron que esperar por los trabajos que ellas amaban… mientras yo sólo esperaba por más escuela. Divertido.

"¿Es esa tarea, Rosalie?" bromeé, señalando la revista de chismes que tenía. Rosalie me enseñó su lengua mientras Alice y yo reíamos.

"Hoy voy a Soho," anunció Rosalie, doblando la revista. El huevo de Alice empezó a oler muy tentador y recordé que tenía que comer. Caminé hacia el refrigerador y saqué algo de leche.

"Siéntete libre de darme una señal de que me escuchaste," Rosalie jadeó. Le di una sonrisa de disculpa y Alice giró desde el sartén para sonreírle.

"Voy contigo," dijo Alice feliz, "Terminé mi último proyecto… finalmente."

"Sólo te tomo una eternidad. ¿Por qué tu jefe te dio tanto trabajo para el verano? ¿¡Está loco!" Rosalie sacudió su cabeza en desaprobación.

Alice le mando una mirada que decía, 'Oye, ¡es mi trabajo!' Entonces Rosalie se giró hacia mí. Gemí, sentía que la cosa que haría hoy no era muy emocionante. Era, en realidad, una de las razones por las que me resistía de sacar mi trasero de la cama.

"Voy a ayudar a Renee en la oficina," dije en un tono de aburrimiento. Mis compañeras no se sorprendieron.

Renee era mi madre y mi ídolo de la niñez. Ella y mi padre pagaron tanto por mis estudios y seguían haciéndolo. Renee vivía la vida que yo quería. Su oficina era una de las más exitosas de New York.

Era dentista. No podrías imaginarme como dentista por mi personalidad, pero había algo acerca de ser dentista que me atraía. Mis padres, eran el punto de mi vida, donde solo la gente que me creía como una dentista seria. Estaba realmente agradecida por todo que ellos habían hecho por mí, y ahora que mi padre se había jubilado, la oficina de mi familia buscaba ayuda. Me sentí en mi _deber_de ir y ayudarla. Patético, ¿verdad? Una mujer madura seguía en el control de su madre.

"Está bien," suspiró Rosalie, "¡¿Por qué ir a Soho con tus mejores amigas cuando puedes ir a _trabajar_con tu _madre_en una _clínica dental_?"

Alice sonrió y yo rodeé mis ojos. Tomando un poco de cereal antes de volver a hablar.

"Le debo mucho," dije simplemente. Ahora Rosalie rodó sus ojos. Le di una sonrisa angelical y ella se levanto.

"Me voy a arreglar. Siéntete libre de cambiar de opinión, Bella," dijo Rosalie después, mientras se deslizaba fuera de la sala.

"¡Sabes que desearía poder!" dije después de ella, Alice me vio con lástima.

"¿Qué?" demandé. Se encogió de hombros.

"Estas vendiendo tu vida a la odontología," dijo claramente. Estaba vendiéndole mi vida. Estaba vendiendo mi _alma._No sabía a donde quería llegar Alice con esto.

"Gracias a Dios por eso. No le voy a confiar mi vida y alma a alguien más."

"Está bien, solo me estaba asegurando de que lo sabías. Tú sabes, sólo en caso de que mañana te levantes y decidas vender tu vida a las compras o algo drástico."

Reí y Alice sonrió. Se levantó, probablemente para arreglarse, cuando recordé algo que le quería contar.

"Oh Alice," dije, causando que se detuviera y se girara hacia mí, "Olvide decirte, pero tenemos ciempiés."

* * *

Sacudí mi suéter y lo colgué en el bastidor dentro de la oficina. La oficina de Renee es acogedora. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y camine hacia la pequeña oficina privada de Renee. La secretaria, Ángela, se asomo desde su ordenador y me sonrió cálidamente. Le sonreí de vuelta, pero no deje de caminar. Finalmente llegue a la puerta de la oficina de Renee y gentilmente la golpeé para hacerle saber que había llegado.

Me apoyé un poco en la puerta, abriéndola suavemente. Renee estaba mirando inexpresivamente en su ordenador. Se veía marchita y cansada. El estrés estaba pintado en toda su cara y me sentí mal y preocupada por verla así.

"¿Mamá?" dije cautelosamente. Renee no me contesto por un momento. Mantuvo sus ojos en el ordenador por un segundo antes de aclararse la garganta y verme. Sus ojos cayeron mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

"Gracias por venir, querida," dijo en una rasposa, y sofocada voz. Seguía sin verme.

"Siempre, mamá," dije rápidamente. Me senté en la silla frente a su escritorio, quería consolarla, pero no sabía qué era lo que la atormentaba.

"Yo…Yo tengo…malas…noticias," tartamudeó Renee, mirando por la ventana. Se puso de pie hacia las ventanas y tiro de las persianas abiertas. Estaba de pie silenciosamente dándome la espalda, mirando hacia la calle. Deseaba que se apurara y me contara todo, pero no lo dije. Sin embargo, estaba muriendo de anticipación. Mis dedos dolían por lo fuerte que estaba agarrando el borde de mi silla.

"¿Recuerdas a tu tío Phil? ¿Mi hermano?" dijo, luchando por mantener su nivel de voz. Se giró hacia mí, y tenía un gesto de lástima por todo su rostro.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Está bien? ¿Están sus hijos bien? Est-" Me levante de mi silla, pero Renee alzo una mano para detenerme. Esperaba que dijera algo loco como que sus hijos fueron la cena de un gigante hombre-come gallinas. Y entonces dijera que estaba bromeando y ambas riéramos. Me mandaría a trabajar y yo pensara en la genial actriz que era. Que equivocada estaba. Instantáneamente ella dijo:

"Su casa se incendio anoche, cariño. Perdió todo."

Renee parecía estar lejos de toda la tristeza. Siempre era tan valiente. A pesar de esta terrible noticia, no podía sentirme peor que por la noticia que venía para _mí_. Maldición. Esperaba por el gigante gallina.

"Oh," fue la única cosa que pude articular. Renee asintió lúgubremente y se aclaró la garganta. Se sentó en su silla y puso su perfecta cara, solamente-negocios.

"Tengo que ayudarlo, Bella. Así que… tengo que hacer unos… arreglos en la manera en la que gasto mi dinero."

Dentro de mi le estaba gritando, haciendo una rabieta, agitando mis pies, pero por fuera estaba asintiendo profesionalmente. Sabía que el dinero sería el de mis estudios y estaba siendo egoísta por no querer ayudar a Phil. No lo podía ayudar.

"¿Sabes qué significa esto?"

"Si, Renee."

"Sé lo difícil que debe de ser pa -"

"Está bien, Renee."

"Quieres -"

"Estaré bien."

"Te encontré un trabajo."

Me senté de nuevo, analizando sus últimas palabras. ¿Un trabajo? ¿Qué tipo de trabajo? ¿Esperaba que la ayudara y trabajara? ¡¿Y todo eso con la escuela?

"No me tienes que ayudar de todos modos, pero uno de mis colegas tiene un puesto de trabajo. Está esperando conocerte y estoy segura que te encantara el trabajo. Las horas son manejables, y por supuesto, la paga es muy buena."

"¿Cuál es el trabajo?" dije, dejando todas las emociones posibles fuera de mi voz, mi cerebro estaba repleto de un millón de diferentes sentimientos.

Mi madre inmediatamente me vio disculpándose y supe que esa era una mala señal.

* * *

Pisoteé ferozmente el pavimento, mientras iba hacia mi nuevo trabajo. ¿Quieren oír de qué se trata? Estoy segura de que no quieren saber, pero yo lo supe de todos modos. Tal vez debería dejarlos intentar que entiendan mi sufrimiento al decírselos. Tal vez si les digo que tengo malas experiencias con este tipo de trabajo entenderían. Tal vez mi _madre_¡Esta loca! Oh no espera, eso no es un tal vez. Nop. Eso es definitivo.

Bueno, seré una _niñera._Si, niñera. Para una niña de ocho años. Eso y seré su tutora. No solamente eso, pero esta niña es extremadamente rica, lo que mi madre me había explicado. Tal vez eso explicaba el porqué mi madre se hizo amiga del padre de la niña. Dinero. ¡¿Por qué el dinero controlaba nuestras patéticas vidas? ¿Por qué el destino de nuestra felicidad y nuestra esperanza de vida estaba alrededor de un pedazo de papel? Oh lo siento, eso es correcto, el pedazo de papel esta bañado en oro. Deja reformulo la pregunta: ¡¿Por qué el destino de nuestra felicidad y esperanza de vida está alrededor de UNA PIEDRA BRILLANTE? ¡¿DE QUIÉN FUE ESA BRILLANTE IDEA?

Me di cuenta que estaba murmurando para mí en medio de la calle. Recibía miradas de la gente que pasaba caminando. ¿Ya sabes, esas lamentadas miradas que dan por ser discapacitado o retrasado mental? Si, esas miradas me mandaba la gente. Pero estaba demasiada enfurecida como para importarme.

Mi madre sabia de mis malas experiencias como niñera (No entrare en detalles. (Es muy doloroso). ¿Entonces por qué, por qué, POR QUÉ me dio un trabajo de niñera? No tengo idea. Nunca tengo alguna idea.

Finalmente, llegué a mi destino en el centro de la ciudad. Era un estudio de ballet, y tenía que esperar afuera del edificio hasta que la niña bajara de su clase de ballet. Hay otra cosa: odio el ballet.

Había otras personas alrededor, también esperando por sus pequeñas (tal vez pequeños) a que bajaran. Estaban vestidos _bien_ como si fuera un evento formal. Unos parecían choferes pero otros eran como abuelos ricos. Todos me veían con lástima. ¡¿Qué con las miradas de lástima? Lo hice, sin embargo, me sentí intimidada, al igual que si fueras vestida casualmente a una elegante boda. Estaba en mis shorts, sandalias, y una sudadera del instituto. Tenía mis lentes oscuros favoritos colgados del cuello de mi sudadera y mi cabello estaba recogido en una coleta casual. ¿Qué? ¡No me den esa mirada desaprobatoria! ¡Es domingo! ¡La ropa casual es lo que usualmente uso!

Crucé mis abrazos y evite las miradas de la gente alrededor. Luego, como para aliviar mi tortura, la puerta del estudio de ballet fue abierta por una animada mujer que asumí era la profesora. Las niñas desfilaron hacia afuera, llenas de arrogancia, y me sentí como si debiera tener un cartel con el nombre como los choferes en los aeropuertos. Miraba alrededor, con la esperanza de ver los ojos de las niñas.

Entonces sentí un pequeño tirón. Vi hacia abajo y me encontré con una niña mirándome con unos grandes, inocentes, ojos azules. Tenía cabello rizado, rubio que colgaba de una apretada coleta. Seguía vistiendo su leotardo rosa pero tenía unos vaqueros encima y un suéter negro amarrado por sus hombros. Ten esto: Los vaqueros tenían agujeros. Ya no me sentía tan intimidada. Casi sonrio con alivio. Casi.

"¿Eres Bella Swan, cierto?" dijo con una cara prudente.

"Si, lo soy," dije. Una adorable sonrisa se poso en su cara. Y entonces algo me golpeó.

"Uh," dije, "¿Cómo supiste que era yo? ¿Cómo supiste que no era un secuestrador o algo?"

"Bueno, mi papa me enseño una foto tuya la otra noche, así que supe como lucias. Y te ves muy enojada como para ser un secuestrador," dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

Río por mi cara de confusión y se explico, "Un secuestrador trataría de _no_lucir enfadado, ¿Tú sabes? Trataría de deslumbrarte. Pero tu luces muy enojada."

Arqueé mis cejas, pero sonreí para mí con pesar. Algo en la alegría de esta niña era contagioso.

Comenzamos a caminar a su casa que gracias a Dios estaba a unas cuantas cuadras.

"Lo siento," dije, "Me refiero, a la mala impresión. Tengo malos recuerdos con uh… ser niñera."

"Está bien," la niña rio, "Yo tengo malos recuerdos con las niñeras."

Sonreí ante la misteriosa mirada de la niña.

"Debo asumir que alguien te dijo mi nombre, pero siento que me debo presentar," la niña continuó, "Soy María Cullen."

"Soy Bella Swan," dije, alargando mi mano para que la tomara. Extendió la suya y sacudió mi mano.

Y supongo que es el momento es que se dice que mi vida se metió en una licuadora hasta cortarse. El momento en el que conocí a María.

* * *

María y yo salimos del ascensor y caminamos hacia la puerta de su apartamento. Descanso su palma en el picaporte, dudando. Se giro hacia mí, riendo.

"Mi recamara es un desastre," confesó, "Pero yo no soy perezosa, el resto de la casa esta impecable, sin embargo, yo solo…"

"Estoy segura que no es tan desastroso como mi recamara," reí. María me la transmitía. Lentamente, abrió la puerta y me dejo ver una espectacular vista. ¡El cuarto estaba lleno de hombres desnudos! No, sólo bromeo. Lo siento. Pero el apartamento _era_el apartamento más extravagante que había visto. Sentía que si buscaba debajo de las mesas encontraría pilas de oro o algo. Esa roca amarilla y brillante que todos adoraban.

María jaló de mi brazo, y salí de mi ensañamiento. Abrió la puerta de su recamara. Era el cuarto que toda niña que soñaba a ser princesa quería tener.

Había una cama de dosel azul claro con una bóveda azul que caía sobre ella con pequeñas joyas rosas. Debajo de mis pies había una suave alfombra de color blanco y la luz azul de las cortinas que se agitaban por el viento que entraba por la ventana entreabierta. En la esquina había un hermoso escritorio blanco. Una bella puerta en la otra, asumía que la puerta daba a un enorme armario lleno de hermosas prendas. Había una zona de juguetes a un lado del cuarto con almohadas alrededor.

"¿Supongo que me tengo que vestir con un vestido de princesa y una corona?" dije, dejando toda mi admiración en mi voz.

"Fue la idea de mi madre," dijo María, riendo. Dejo su bolso de ballet en una esquina y su suéter negro en la otra. Fue hacia su armario, jalando una gran playera azul. La paso por su cabeza y bajo hasta medio muslo. Supuse que era algo que usaba para dormir. Tenía letras negras que decían, "Terminando la frase. Te reto."

Si había una playera que no diera la sensación que daba la habitación de María, esta sería la playera.

"Deja tus cosas aquí," dijo, señalando un punto a un lado de sus juguetes. Asentí, tomando mis zapatos y colocándolos donde me dijo. María camino hacia su puerta y se giro a mí.

"Hey, ¿Bella?" preguntó, "¿Sabes cocinar, cierto?"

Fruncí el ceño. Sabia cocinar… apenas. Si tenía sopas instantáneas o cualquier cosa instantánea, entonces estaba lista. ¡Cereal! Si, podía cocinar cereal. Estaba contemplando que cocinar para ella, cuando María rompió en risas.

"Bromeo," dijo, "Tenemos cocinera. No te preocupes, Bella. La única cosa que tienes que hacer es vigilarme y ayudarme con la tarea."

Una cocinera. Claro. Debí suponerlo.

Me dejo pasar a su hermosa cocina en su hermoso apartamento. Abrió una puerta que estaba junto a la cocina y una cansada mujer entro. Vestía con un negro delantal y unos pantalones negros. No era lo que esperaba ver en una cocinera. De verdad, tú esperas ver a una señora gorda, francesa, con un gigante sombrero blanco y una perilla. La cocinera sonrió a María.

"¿Qué te gustaría comer cariño?" preguntó. Supongo que no pudo hacer nada, bostezo.

"Oh, Kate, ¡lo siento! ¿Te desperté de tu siesta?" pregunto María arrepentida.

"Está bien, cariño," dijo Kate, despeinando a María. María sonrió y se volteó a verme.

"Kate, ella es Bella. Mi nueva niñera/tutora," María sonrió alegremente. Sonreí cálidamente a Kate, ella hizo lo mismo.

"¿Qué te gustaría comer, Bella?" Kate me preguntó dulcemente. Wow. No había escuchado esa pregunta en _mucho_tiempo. Usualmente mis compañeras y yo solo anunciábamos lo que íbamos a cenar cada noche. Y nunca hubo problema con eso. Sentía que me habían otorgado un gran poder.

"Oh no gracias, estoy satisfecha," fue mi respuesta a mi gran poder. Kate me miró comprensivamente, pero María no tanto.

"Está siendo cortés," explico María, "¡Queremos el espagueti con espuma de sidra de manzana!"

Kate rió. Lo juro; María tenía esta increíble felicidad que era imposible no contagiarse. Kate regreso a la cocina, desapareciendo de la vista. Escuche ollas y sartenes moverse. María se volteo hacia mí.

"Es mi favorito," me dijo. Arqueé una ceja, pero sonreí. No sabía que más decir en ese momento.

* * *

Kate terminó de cocinar el espagueti y vino con dos platos servidos. Dejando humo por detrás, sentí que se me hacia agua la boca. María se veía igual. Sus ojos veían hambrientamente mientras Kate dejaba los platos frente a nosotras. Poco después, Kate vino con dos vasos con espuma de sidra de manzana. Me di cuenta que eran alrededor de las seis, tiempo de la cena. Me pregunté que estarían comiendo Rosalie y Alice sin mí. Apuesto que comida china. Sonreí y tome un poco del plato. Una palabra lo podía describir: celestial.

"¿Por qué sonríes?" preguntó María, "¿De verdad es bueno? ¿O tengo algo entre los dientes?"

Vio el reflejo de sus dientes en el tenedor, revisando si había algo ahí. Sacudí mi cabeza.

"Sólo pensaba en lo que mis compañeras deben de estar comiendo," expliqué, "Pero _es_el mejor espagueti que ha estado en mi boca."

"Compañeras. Dios, ¡eso es _tan_genial! Desearía tener compañeras. Lo más parecido que tengo es mi cocinera y mi servicio de limpieza. Ni siquiera es divertido. ¿Por qué los adultos tienen siempre que dormir? Nunca lo sabré. ¿Cómo son tus compañeras?" dijo María, se veía ansiosa e ignorando el hecho que acababa de elogiar el espagueti. Supongo que las compañeras son geniales, en su mente. Sonreí por su tono.

"Mis compañeras son mis mejores amigas. Una se llama Rosalie, y ella es muy bonita. Es editora de una revista de moda. La otra es Alice, y es un pequeño bulto de energía. Ama ir de compras, y trabaja para una compañía de diseños."

"Wow. Eso es asombroso. ¿Tú también quieres diseñar?"

"Um…bueno…si cuentas trabajar con dientes como diseñador…" dije vacilante. Me avergoncé de que el trabajo de mis sueños no asombrara a María.

"¡Ellos _son_diseñadores!" María insistió, "¡Los mejores que conozco!" reí.

"De verdad, ser dentista, u ortodontista, es un trabajo increíble. Quiero ser uno cuando crezca."

Eso me sorprendió.

"¿De verdad?" pregunté, viendo a María. María asintió alegremente.

"Quiero ser como mi papá," dijo orgullosa, "Es el mejor dentista por aquí."

Las similitudes entre ella y yo no se me escapaban, muchas gracias.

"Eso es bueno," dije, "Es siempre bueno tener una meta."

Conversamos por un poco más antes de que recordara que tenía este pequeño trabajo de tutora. Ahora eran las seis y media.

"¿María? ¿Tu padre te dio tu tarea para el verano?"

Recordé que mi madre me dijo como su colega llevaba a su hija a este sufrimiento de escuela de verano. Pobre María.

La cara de María decayó y me sentí mal. De repente ella se vio esperanzada.

"¿Terminamos primero la cena?" me ofreció. Reí y estuve de acuerdo con eso, pero antes de que pudiera recoger mi tenedor, escuche una voz llegar de la entrada.

"¿María? ¿Estás aquí? ¿Está la nueva niñera aquí?" una aterciopelada voz pregunto. Me pregunté si era su padre e inmediatamente me enderece. Unos pasos se acercaban y antes de que me diera cuenta, una figura estaba en la entrada de la cocina. Mire hacia arriba y vi al hombre más guapo que alguna vez haya visto.

Era muy joven para ser su padre. Tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes y cabello bronce. Vestía una camisa formal con la corbata floja. Una chaqueta colgaba de su dedo detrás de su espalda mientras se inclinaba en el marco de la puerta. Su cara era caballerosa y tranquila al principio, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en mí, y su expresión cambio a severa.

"María," dijo su suave voz, esta vez dura, "asumo que esta no es una de tus citas de juego."

Ouch. No venia eso venir. María suspiró y me miro, dándome una mirada de disculpa. Uh oh. Una mirada de disculpa viene con una disculpa… ¿Pero por qué se iba a disculpar?

De repente me di cuenta que tenía que ver acerca del severo hombre en la puerta. Me sentí como un ciempiés secándose. Si tan solo hubiera sabido que me enfrentaría a un molesto hombre, tal vez no me hubiera levantado esta mañana…

* * *

_Hooola(: _

_Edité el capítulo y, según yo, está mejor xDDD Pues es el primer capítulo y ya se puede ver de que va la historia, ¿o no? _

_Bueno, si quieren leer más pasen a mi perfil :DDD_

_Ya, adiós(: _

_#Itzell_

It's cute in a way, till you cannot speak (8)


	2. Ángeles

**Capítulo 2**

**Ángeles**

_(Angels)_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **Sthephenie Meyer es la dueña de _Twilight, _ahemyywe150 es la duela de _Maria _y yo solo tengo mis libros *-*

* * *

**emeCe **es mi beta :D

* * *

Mientras el hombre delante mío me miraba con esos ojos verdes, no pude evitar enojarme. Verán, no soy el tipo de chica que acepta los defectos de un hombre simplemente es hermoso. Cierto, este hombre era hermoso (sin mencionar, intimidante) pero no estaba a punto de perder la cabeza por él. Si iba a tratarme mal, estaba preparada para tratarlo mal. Porque esa era la forma en que yo funcionaba.

Aún así, en ese momento no podía hacer más que mirar a María. Parecía triste, pero definitivamente no estaba ni intimidada ni asustada.

"Estamos cenando, Edward," suspiró. Junté el coraje para mirar al hombre que suponía era Edward. Me estaba viendo acusadoramente y María dejó escapar un ruido de frustración.

"¡No te molestes con _ella_! ¡Yo la invité a cenar! ¡Estoy siendo _agradable_!"

Supongo que ahora era ella la que estaba enojada.

"¡No le estamos pagando para que sea una invitada!" Casi gruñó Edward. María rodó los ojos y le dio la espalda a Edward de tal forma que pudiera imitar la cara de Edward para mí. Tuve que contener la carcajada por la forma en que arrugó su nariz con ira exagerada, pretendiendo ser Edward. Inmediatamente me sentí un poco más segura con María allí. Parecía que María era más valiente que yo frente a Edward.

Hubo un momento de silencio, mientras sentía una especie de tensión que iba creciendo. Y era un poco incómodo…

"Mientras estamos aquí," dijo María, sarcasmo filtrándose en su voz, "¿qué tal si hago las presentaciones?"

Edward entrecerró los ojos a María pero no dijo nada.

"Bella Swan, conoce a es Edward-no-tengo-una-vida-así-que-fastidio-a-las-niñeras Cullen," dijo María alegremente. Miró fijamente a Edward cuando terminó. Casi me echo a reír a carcajadas, pero me mantuve fuerte, mordiéndome el labio en su lugar. Por extraño que parezca, parecía que Edward iba a sonreír también. ¿Sonreír? Imaginen eso. Supongo que María tiene un misterioso poder sobre él.

Finalmente Edward sacudió su cabeza hacia nosotras y desapareció de nuestra vista. En ese momento me eché a reír, dejando salir toda la risa que había acumulado. María se veía feliz y orgullosa de sí misma. También parecía aliviada de ver que no estuviera corriendo hacia la puerta.

"Lamento lo de mi hermano gruñón," suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa, "No le gustan las niñeras. No te lo tomes como algo personal."

Teniendo un millón de diferentes (y no tan amigables) respuestas en mi cabeza, opté por reírme.

"Está bien," sonreí, "No lo culpo. Apuesto que me veo muy feroz."

Hice una cara gruñendo y alcé mis manos, pretendiendo usarlas como garras. Era un monstruo al acecho.

María pensó que me veía muy graciosa.

"Oh, eso es _tan _aterrador," dijo María sarcásticamente entre risas. Me reí con ella.

"Bueno, antes de que tu hermano venga a comerme viva," Empecé mientras María soltaba una risita, "¿Qué tal si vamos empezando la tarea?"

María concordó con un suspiro y se bajó de la silla. Me acerqué para llevar los platos al fregadero, pero María me detuvo.

"Deja que Kate haga eso," dijo. Por supuesto. Hay gente aquí que hace todo ese trabajo. Qué tonta eres, Bella. Asentí y nos dirigimos al cuarto de princesa. Mientras atravesábamos la sala de estar, vi a Edward encorvado sobre un piano. Su expresión mostraba concentración y sus mangas estaban enrolladas hasta los codos. Estaba golpeando su hoja de música con un lápiz, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Mientras pasábamos, alzó la mirada. Yo, por supuesto, miré hacia otro lado, pero vi que su expresión era indescifrable.

"Él debería estar hacienda _su _tarea," murmuró María enojada mientras entrábamos a su habitación. ¿Tarea? ¿Estaba en la secundaria?

"Uh… ¿Tu papá también le da tareas a él?" Pregunté, tratando de no sonar sorprendida. Lo juro, ¡Edward no lucía como un adolescente!

"No. Está en la facultad de medicina. Bueno, va a ser su segundo año este otoño, pero se supone que debería estar trabajando en ello en lugar de perder el tiempo con el piano."

"Oh."

Eso era un alivio. Estaba deseando no estar loca o quedándome ciega por pensar que Edward parecía tener mi edad. Gracias a Dios, lo era. No sé qué haría si tuviera que pagar por anteojos… o cirugía para los ojos… o una institución mental para ese caso.

"Ahora está trabajando a medio tiempo como profesor de piano. Mi papá er… piensa que debería trabajar. Al menos, eso es lo que dice que Edward debería hacer."

¡Trabajar! ¡Pero si tenían tanto dinero! ¡Seguramente más dinero de lo necesario! Tal vez los padres de María eran adictos al trabajo y le querían transmitir sus hábitos a Edward. Aún así… me parecía muy extraño.

Mientras pensaba en eso, debí de haber tenido una mirada de perplejidad porque María me miraba con preocupación mientras buscaba en su escritorio.

"¿Algo va mal?" Preguntó.

"Oh. Lo siento. No, nada va mal. Empecemos."

"¿A qué hora te irás esta noche?"

"Alrededor de las… ocho," pensé en voz alta. Todavía no había decidido realmente a qué hora me iría. Quizás si su hermano me atacaba verbalmente otra vez, podría decidirme por irme, uh… más temprano.

"Pero mañana vendré más temprano para más tutorías," dije. Irme alrededor de las ocho era algo seguro. María asintió, y me di cuenta de lo mucho que su mirada se parecía a algo sacado de un sensiblero especial navideño donde María era el ángel guardián que llevaba la Navidad a un pueblo abandonado. Excepto que la mirada María era brillante e inocente. Más… _genuina_. ¿Un verdadero ángel? Ni siquiera estaba intentando verse inocente… ¿sí? No lo creo. No estaba intentando convencerme de nada…

Los ángeles son algo curioso. Son descritos como algo tan inocentes, aunque secretamente son fuertes y poderosos. Siempre tienen algún tipo de misión. Obedeciendo las órdenes de alguien con más poder. ¿Por qué? Quién sabe. No son tan poderosos como Dios. Dios es tan poderoso que se sienta en las nubes, dirigiendo todo en secreto. Me recordaba a Charlie, de Los Ángeles de Charlie*****. ¿Coincidencia? Creo que no. Estos directores de películas son unos diablillos inteligentes. Así que la pregunta era: ¿Qué tipo de trabajo tenía el Ángel María? ¿Lo descubriría alguna vez?

María y yo nos sentamos en el piso, donde dijo que era más cómodo para ella. Sacó su favorito en primer lugar. Era un libro azul deteriorado con las hojas raídas. Traté de no mirarlo con escepticismo porque ella lo sostuvo con tanta suavidad en sus manos. Era un libro de poesía. Oh qué angelical.

"Perdona," se disculpó María cuando vio mi cara sorprendida, "Sólo léeme uno, lo prometo. Luego trataré de leer uno por mi misma… trataré."

¿No podía leer bien?

Escogí uno al azar y empecé a leer. De hecho, _no_ era un estúpido poema de niños que imitaba los viejos libros de Dick y Jane******. Era muy hermoso, en realidad, y me pregunté de dónde había sacado María este libro. Otra cosa para añadir al enigma que era la familia Cullen. Era tan poco lo que sabía de ellos, y me preguntaba si realmente necesitaba (o quería) saber más.

Terminé el poema para encontrarme con los ojos de María sonriéndome. Sí, sus ojos. Se veían un poco más borrosos y distantes, sin embargo. Como si ella no estuviera en la misma tierra que yo.

"Gracias," dijo María un poco avergonzada. Se ruborizó, y le sonreí cálidamente. De pronto, escuché un piano en el fondo, y me di cuenta que había estado en silencio todo el tiempo que estuve leyendo el poema… ¡Edward había estado escuchando!

"¿Seguimos?" Pregunté, señalando el libro. María asintió y puso una cara de valiente determinación. Lo tomó y empezó a leer.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Está bien, María no era la mejor lectora. O matemática. ¿Pero a quién le importaba? Se suponía que yo debía mejorar eso, ¿cierto? Exacto, no esperaba que ella fuera un genio.

El tiempo pasó y pronto eran las 8:15. Miré con nerviosismo mi reloj, preguntándome si tenía que levantarme y dejar a María. Una parte de mí, para mi sorpresa, no quería hacer eso. ¡Y acababa de conocer a la niña! Pero había algo acerca de ella…

María se dio cuenta de la hora.

"Deberías estar yéndote," dijo. Percibí tristeza.

"Mañana estaré aquí al mediodía," dije, dándole una palmadita a su pequeña mano. Sonrió forzadamente.

"Para hacer más tarea," señaló con seriedad. Me reí y me encogí de hombros.

Me levanté del piso y me arrastré fuera. Mientras me giraba hacia la puerta, vi a Edward mirando con una expresión en blanco. Cuando salté en alarma, me vio y su mirada se trasladó hacia mí. El enojo era evidente en la esquina de sus ojos. Me puse rígida, lista para defenderme de un ataque verbal.

María se giró para ver lo que yo estaba viendo y sus ojos se entrecerraron.

"¿Nos estabas espiando?" Dijo de una forma amenazante.

"Sí," dijo tan simple que no podía darme cuenta si estaba siendo sarcástico o no.

"_Realmente _necesitas trabajar en matemáticas, María," añadió con una sonrisa. ¡Una sonrisa de verdad! Más o menos… Bueno, tiene unos dientes geniales. Por supuesto, lo noté, porque quería ser dentista y por lo tanto tenia este fetiche con los dientes.

"¡Cállate!" María rió, "Debiste haberme visto leer. Estoy mejorando, ¿cierto, Bella?"

Le sonreí y me giré hacia Edward, valientemente, podría añadir. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos. Definitivamente sabia cuan intimidantes y bellos eran sus ojos. También sabía que nunca había visto a alguien tan guapo como él, y decidió usarlo en mi contra. Sí. Porque lo conocía tan bien y eso es exactamente lo que está intentando, Bella. Pensaba demasiado las cosas… En serio, creo que estoy enferma.

"Definitivamente sin _divagar_," dije honestamente con un encogimiento de hombres a Edward. Me miró por un momento, en el que su mirada fue, otra vez, ilegible. Luego se volvió para sonreírle abiertamente a María. Ni siquiera lo conocía y aún así sentía de alguna forma que ese tipo de sonrisas eran raras. También me sorprendí al desear que me sonriera a mí. ¿Patético? Exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

"Bella tiene que ponerse en marcha," María suspiró, "¿Papá ya llegó?"

"Sí," dijo Edward, "Estaba por llevar a Bella a conocerlo. Ya que no lo conoció antes, y aun así fue contratada como la niñera."

Esta vez le entrecerré los ojos a Edward. Me miró de vuelta. María percibió la tensión y nos volvió a salvar de lo incómodo.

"Edward," advirtió lentamente, "me gusta. No la asustes."

Su mirada no se intensificó menos. Luego, se giró para ver a María y compartieron algún tipo de comunicación no-verbal. Algo así como mis intercambios con Alice o Rosalie. María brincó repentinamente y me abrazó, lo que logró sobresaltarme. Le devolví el abrazo, incapaz de resistirme a un ángel.

"¡Nos vemos mañana!" María dijo con una voz adorable.

"¡No puedo esperar!" Sonreí. Necesité de todo mi valor para caminar hasta la puerta y alejarme de mi pequeña protectora. Realmente parecía que María me protegía de la furia de Edward. Y ahora iba a estar sola con él… qué encantador.

Dio un paso al costado para que pudiera pasar delante de él y caminamos hacia lo que resultó ser una escalera que no había visto antes en este hermoso apartamento. Simulé no estar sorprendida.

"Me cuesta creer que estés esperando por eso," dijo Edward rotundamente.

"¿Perdón?" dije incrédula.

"¿Una chica como tú? ¿Esperando pasar un día enseñando a una niña? ¡Un día en verano!"

"¿Una chica como yo? Perdón, ¡pero tú no sabes nada de mí!" Siseé en respuesta. Wow. De verdad me acababa de defender. Supongo que los chicos que prejuzgan me sacan de quicio… no es que yo sea mucho mejor juzgando, ¡pero al menos me lo guardaba para mí!

"Oh tienes razón. _No _sé nada de ti. Dime otra ve ¿por qué te contratamos?"

"Tal vez porque tú no eres el que me contrató, por lo que tu aporte no importa realmente."

Ahora los dos nos habíamos detenido, en el medio de la escalera. Viendo con ira al otro. Podía decir que Edward estaba intentando mantener su voz baja mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con furia. Era un mal momento para notar lo cincelado que era su cuerpo y rostro pero, por supuesto, lo noté de todas formas. No es que esos hechos fueran a detener mi enojo, pero me sentí como una zorra y pervertida que estaba obsesionada con las apariencias.

"Tranquilamente podría ser el padre de María por la cantidad de veces que _yo_ he tenido que intervenir en vez de mi propio padre," Dijo finalmente Edward, en una amenazante voz baja.

"Eso es irrelevante. Aun así no eres mi jefe."

Debo admitirlo, estaba un poco alarmada por esa confesión que tenía que ver con el funcionamiento de la familia Cullen.

"¿Sabes eso a ciencia cierta? ¿Realmente _sabes _quién es tu jefe?"

"¿Debería saberlo?"

Edward pareció desconcertado por un segundo, probablemente porque respondí tan rápidamente, pero parecía que estuviera pensando en ello.

"Tal vez sería mejor para todos si no lo hicieras."

Está bien. Tiempo fuera. ¡Qué demonios significa eso…! ¡Qué argumento sin sentido! Sólo para dejarme con la boca abierta.

Con eso Edward siguió subiendo las escaleras hasta que llegamos a lo que parecía ser otro estudio. Edward se tensó visiblemente al ver a un hombre y una mujer sentados en un sillón. Ambos tenían copas de vino en su mano y estaban hablando entre ellos. Podía ver de dónde habían sacado Edward y María su belleza.

Ambos se volvieron hacia nosotros cuando Edward se aclaró la garganta. Me recibieron con una cálida sonrisa y me hicieron señas para que tomara asiento en una de las sillas. Me senté en el sillón a un lado del hombre y Edward tomó el que estaba enfrente mío que estaba a un lado de la mujer. Se veía tenso, como si se estuviera preparando para ir a la batalla.

"Bella Swan," dijo cálidamente el hombre, estrechando mi mano, "Es un placer conocerte. Soy el Dr. Carlisle Cullen, y esta es mi esposa, Esme Cullen."

"Encantada de conocerlos," dije mientras estrechaba la mano de Esme. Esme me sonrió. Casi tenía los mismos ojos angelicales de María, excepto que estaban más gastados y definitivamente no eran tan inocentes.

"Supongo que has conocido a nuestro hijo rebelde," dijo Carlisle riendo. Edward forzó una pequeña sonrisa.

"Todos en la familia hacen algo que esté relacionado con los dientes," explicó Esme, "Excepto Edward. Siempre pareció querer evitar similitudes con nosotros." Edward miraba fijamente la pared detrás de mí y esbozó una sonrisa débil. Supongo que no tenía palabras para este momento.

Yo tampoco sabía que decir.

"¿Cómo estuvo María?" dijo Carlisle con repentina suavidad en su voz, "¿Le fue bien a mi bebé?"

"Mucho," dije con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, "Es una pequeña maravillosa."

Esme me sonrió alegremente y Carlisle asintió.

"Tu madre me dijo que serías muy buena para el trabajo," explicó Carlisle, "Confié en su conocimiento, por supuesto. Ella y yo tenemos una relación muy fuerte. Siempre remitepacientes a mí y yo a ella. Me dijo tantas cosas buenas de ti. ¡Una de ellas es que eres aspirante a dentista!"

"Qué maravilloso," dijo Esme con sentimentalismo, "¿Empezarás la escuela de odontología este otoño, ¿cierto?"

"Sí," contesté cortésmente. Miré de reojo a Edward que parecía querer lanzarse por la ventana. No sabía cuál era su problema. Primero arremete contra una inocente niñera, y ahora odia a sus padres. Sus verdaderamente agradables padres. Mataría por tener unos padres así. Obviamente, no sabía nada acerca de esta familia.

"Bueno, ¿supongo que estabas por irte?" dijo Carlisle. Se puso de pie junto con su esposa para verme salir por la puerta. Edward también se levantó.

"Oh. Si, ya me voy para mi casa. ¿Voy a estar aquí mañana alrededor del mediodía?"

"Eso sería perfecto," Carlisle sonrió.

"Fue maravilloso conocerlos," dije educadamente, sintiéndome extrañamente incomoda de repente. Sus padres tenían un gran barpara ellos, y sus compañeros de trabajos. ¿Realmente me había sentado en esta habitación tan elegante para tener una charla rápida y luego retirarme? Se veía del tipo de lugar para usar por mucho tiempo, como para conversaciones de cóctel. De pronto sentí que cualquier equivocación sería poco costosa para este trabajo. ¿Ellos eran mis jefes? ¿O lo era otra persona?

"El sentimiento es mutuo," Carlisle dijo mientras Edward y yo nos dirigíamos hacia la puerta. Una vez en las escaleras, Edward dejó salir el aire.

"¿Sosteniéndolo todo el tiempo?" Bromeé con una sonrisa. Edward rodó los ojos.

"No quería que María se decepcionara cuando descubriera que sus padres no aprobaban a su _nueva niñera favorita_," dijo Edward ácidamente. No me la tragué.

"¿Entonces estas preocupado por el bienestar de María en lugar de tus propias razones?"

Edward hizo una mueca antes de responder.

"Es mi única hermana."

"Mm hmm. Está bien, entonces, ¿tu tensión no era una mezcla de la razones de María y tus razones?"

No hubo respuesta.

"Pero tus padres no son mis jefes…"

No hubo respuesta.

"¿Debería trabajar para esta familia que parece tener un pasado misterioso?"

Las esquinas de los labios de Edward se movieron, luchando para mantener una sonrisa. Sus ojos tenían un brillo diabólico. ¿Eso respondía a mi pregunta? No. Añadía más al misterio de Edward.

Finalmente, llegamos a la puerta la cual Edward abrió para mí. Me quedé en la puerta por un momento. Me mordí el labio. Edward no estaba apurándome para que me fuera, ¿querría decirme algo?

Sentía que había estado en esta linda casa muy poco tiempo y tuve que contenerme de no empujar a Edward y dar vueltas alrededor de la grande, bonita, sala de estar. ¡Entonces noté el piano!

"Tocas bien… el piano," dije, con la esperanza de estar incitando a Edward. Edward no se inmutó por mi cumplido.

"Comes bien… los espaguetis," me imitó mientras rodaba los ojos. Está bien, entonces mi provocación no funcionó y ahora me sentía como una idiota.

Estaba a punto de darme la vuelta cuando Edward se aclaró la garganta.

"¿Bella?" dijo, un poco más suave, pero aún tratando de mantener su mirada.

"¿Si?"

"Yo… sólo…" se había quedado sin palabras, y yo estaba más que desconcertada.

"Mi hermana es especial para toda la familia," Edward dijo, finalmente, con determinación, "Por favor no hagas que me arrepienta de no tratar de espantarte. María es inocente y es muy confiada. Sólo… no hagas nada… _peligroso_."

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que me quedé anonadada, confusa, y sorprendida por sus palabras. ¿Esto se añadía al misterio? Apuesto a que sí.

"Edward, no me voy a casar con tu hermanita, pero has llevado el papel de padre a otro nivel," dije con una pequeña sonrisa, "Tendré cuidado con ella, señor, se lo prometo."

Edward se rió musicalmente.

WOAH. ESPERA. ¡QUÉ! Se rió. Un sonido tan bonito… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Toda la familia Cullen estaba compuesta por ángeles con una risa bonita, y ojos cautivadores y hermosos!

Notando mi sorpresa, volvió a ponerse serio. Luché contra la urgencia de rodar los ojos a su enojo constante.

"Entonces, mañana al mediodía," dijo con severidad.

"Mm hm. Hasta entonces."

"Buenas noches, Bella."

Me di la vuelta, manteniendo mis pensamientos, de lo mucho que me gustaba cómo sonaba mi nombre en la aterciopelada voz de Edward, bajo un cuidadoso escudo. Por supuesto, los pensamientos se apoderaron de mí y trastabillé accidentalmente con la pared frente a la puerta. No podía pasar _un día _sin lastimarme. ¡TODO LO QUE PIDO ES UN ESTÚPIDO DÍA!

Edward rió entre dientes mientras cerraba la puerta y yo cojeé hasta el elevador dolorida. Me recargué en la estúpida pared (que ya había perdonado) y cerré mis ojos. Gran error.

La primera imagen que vino a mi cabeza fue la de Edward riendo. ¿Sonido bonito, niño bonito? Encaja, ¿no?

Entonces la realidad cayó sobre mí como cuatro elefantes. Acababa de conocer a Edward y no sabía nada de él. Me sentí estúpida porque me gustara solo por su aspecto, o la forma en que protegía a su hermana… sin mencionar la manera en que discutía conmigo y que tocaba el piano. Estúpida. No sabía nada de su personalidad o quién era realmente. En segundo lugar, él definitivamente no tenía ningún interés en mí. No había forma de que mantuviera mis esperanzas. _Eso _era pedir problemas. Quiero decir, ni siquiera me ilusioné cuando gané la lotería, ¡por el amor de Dios! No soy una persona optimista (que era un poco deprimente, debería añadir).

Por último, insinuó que podría haber querido deshacerse de mí como niñera. Si se preocupa por su hermana, lo cual podía deducir _con total seguridad_ por los eventos de hoy, haría lo que fuera por ella. Algo retorcido. Algo como pretender que le gustaba, eventualmente conquistarme, y luego dejarme de modo que estuviera tan molesta/enojada que me iría por mi cuenta. Algo horrible como eso.

Tal vez estaba pensando demasiado en esto y Edward era sólo otro hombre que tendría que evitar (y me evitaría) en mi vida. Aún así, el pensamiento hizo que apretará mis puños con rabia. Y eso era otra cosa:

¿Por qué nadie me advirtió que los ángeles eran tan tentadores y retorcidos?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¿Una aspirina, doctor?" Sonrió Alice.

Rosalie, Alice, y yo estábamos sentadas en nuestro restaurante favorito para desayunar. Estábamos tomando té y esperando a que llegara nuestro desayuno. Les había informado todo lo que había pasado en lo de los Cullen la noche pasada. Y ellas, por supuesto, estaban interesadas en el hombre guapo de mi edad.

"Eso es algo sexy," se rió diabólicamente Alice, "En el sentido de una relación enfermera sexy-doctor sexy."

"Mm," Rosalie estuvo de acuerdo, "Y en una mesa de operación…"

"¡Está bien!" interrumpí, "Están desviando totalmente mi punto."

"Bueno, debería serlo," rió Rosalie, "Debiste comenzar, 'Hey, chicas, conocí a este chico realmente sexy anoche en su casa. Fue taaaaan bueno. Conocí a sus padres.'"

Alice estalló en risas y me sonrojé. No me había dado cuenta que las cosas que me habían pasado en un día era algo que les ocurría a las parejas en un largo tiempo. Aparentemente a mis amigas les pareció gracioso.

"Cállate," intenté sin ganas, viendo mi plato.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Rosalie sacudió su cabeza en señal de desaprobación, "¿Por qué demonios no estás yendo tras este delicioso semental?"

"No está interesado," murmuré. ¿Qué iba a hacer para salirme de esta conversación?

"Um…" dijo Alice como si me estuviera perdiendo de algo, "Entonces _haz_ que se interese. ¡Cara bonita puedes lograrlo!"

"Y no nos vengas con esa mierda de que no eres bonita," dijo Rosalie contundentemente, "Sabes muy bien lo bonita que eres."

"Bueno, no puedo coquetear aunque lo intente," dejé escapar, "Espera. No, me retracto. No necesito que ustedes me enseñen a coquetear, gracias."

"Coquetear es simple, de verdad," explicó Alice, sorbiendo su café y recargándose en su silla. Claro que es fácil para ella. Ella simplemente _sabe _qué es lo que vuelve locos a los hombres.

"Todo lo que tienes que hacer son pequeñas cosas _accidentales_," dijo Rosalie, una sonrisa traviesa expandiéndose por su cara.

"Que luego no se hacen tan pequeñas," Alice se rió, "Bella, funcionará para ti. Eres lo suficientemente inocente para hacerlo funcionar."

"Oh, ¿cómo qué? ¿Rozarme accidentalmente con él mientras paso a su lado?" Reí ante el pensamiento, "No creo que pueda hacerlo con una cara seria, en primer lugar. Y segundo, Edward pensará que estoy loca."

Mis amigas rodaron sus ojos e iban a empezar de nuevo, pero las detuve.

".Quiero," dije, golpeando la mesa con ambas manos y enunciando cada palabra lentamente. Con la esperanza de haber mostrado mi punto, porque la gente en el restaurante se giró curiosa ante el ruido. Me sonrojé.

"No todavía," dijo Rosalie astutamente después de una pausa. Movió las cejas. Le entrecerré los ojos.

"Está bien," dije, con frustración en mi voz, "Lo acabo de _conocer_. Y prácticamente es mi jefe."

"Um…" dijo Alice, viendo hacia sus dedos inquietos, "¿Qué piensan sobre vivir en Lower West Side…ya saben… para vivir?"

"¡¿QUÉ?" Rosalie y yo gritamos al mismo tiempo. Bombardeamos a Alice con nuestras confusas y sorprendidas caras.

Aunque debía estar agradecida de que la conversación se hubiera terminado.

"¡¿PARA VIVIR? ¡¿COMO NOSOSTRAS VIVIENDO… AHÍ?" Rosalie casi gritó.

"Sólo decía," Alice se sonrojó. Sonrojo… hm… sonrojo. ¡Espera!

"¡Jasper!" Grité con tanta felicidad y sorpresa que Alice miró por encima de su hombro para ver si estaba detrás de ella. Me hizo un mohín cuando se dio cuenta que su novio de años no estaba parado a un lado suyo con un ramo de flores. Y antes de que pregunten, sí, así _era _como usualmente la recibía. Eso y un par de millones de besos.

"No," me reí, "Digo, ¿no vive Jasper en Lower West Side?"

Alice no respondió y Rosalie dio un grito ahogado.

"¡SÍ, ÉL VIVE AHÍ!" Rosalie y yo gritamos al mismo tiempo. Alice se hundió en su silla.

"No," dijo Rosalie bruscamente.

"Oh, vamos," se quejó Alice, "¿Al menos considéralo?"

Miré a Alice con incredulidad. Todas decidimos vivir en Midtown. Midtown era… ¡tan excitante! No me iba a mudar. Al menos que un meteorito realmente se fuera a estrellar contra Midtown.

Al ver que no hacíamos más que mirarla fijamente, Alice se volvió hacia atrás, derrotada y frustrada.

"Son tan testarudas," se quejó. Rosalie sonrió con suficiencia y yo me reí.

"Esto es democracia," expliqué con un encogimiento de hombros, "La mayoría tiene que ganar."

Los ojos de Alice vacilaron brevemente ante la comprensión de algo. Fue cuando me di cuenta.

"A menos que un país se desasocie," le dije a Alice. Pretendió no entender y arqueé una ceja.

Hubo un momento en el que batallé en silencio con Alice, para hacerla admitir que no quería vivir más con nosotras. Una punzada de tristeza me hizo dar cuenta que ella realmente estaba considerando dejarnos. Supongo que era natural, sin embargo. Jasper era el amor de su vida. ¿Quiénes éramos para retenerla? Tal vez nuestro momento también llegaría… El de Rosalie antes que el mío. Alice se vio un poco confusa ante mi repentina tristeza. Nos sentamos por un momento mientras bajaba mis ojos de regreso a mi comida.

"¿Qué quiere decir desasociarse?"Preguntó Rosalie, rompiendo el silencio.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

María me abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Estoy segura que la mía rivalizaba con la suya. Por extraño que parezca, realmente había estado esperando para verla. Era una niña realmente divertida para pasar el rato. Sin embargo, no estaba esperando las conversaciones forzadas e incómodas con Edward.

"Me gusta tu remera," dije con una sonrisa. Me sonrió con alegría y entré a la casa. Su remera era negra y tenía un cupcake******* color rojo sangre con una salpicadura negra en el centro. Por encima se leía, en letras ensangrentadas, 'I Love Cupcakes.' Casi me reí a carcajadas, porque era una imagen tan macabra con un título tan feliz.

"Mi mamá no quería que me la comprará. Decía que es muy oscura y gótica. No lo sé," María suspiró con un encogimiento de hombros mientras entrábamos a su habitación, "Me gusta llamar la atención."

Me reí. Era demasiado adorable. Entonces miró mis zapatos y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

"¡OH POR DIOS!" Exclamó, "¡Me encantan tus zapatos!"

Se inclinó un poco para examinarlos. Eran unas ballerinas blancas con un lazo negro y diseños negros alrededor de todo el zapato. Realmente no pensaba que fueran algo especial. Sólo extremadamente cómodos.

"Gracias," me reí, "Hey, tal vez podamos ir de compras juntas algún día."

¿Era normal que creyera que eso sería muy, muy divertido? ¿Ir de compras con una niña de diez años?

"¿De verdad?" María casi chilló. Asentí pero levanté mi dedo.

"Primero tenemos que terminar con esta pila de tarea," dije, frunciendo el ceño. Hoy parecía tener una pila más grande.

"Oh, ¿los artefactos de tortura?" María resopló, "Si, hay más hoy. Papá los trajo esta mañana."

"¿Está aquí?"

"No. Él y mi mamá casi siempre están fuera. Usualmente sólo estamos Edward y yo en la casa. Y luego la niñera y yo, o la cocinera, cuando Edward se va a trabajar."

Así que a _eso _se refería Edward cuando dijo que él tenía el rol de padre.

"Oh. ¿Está Edward?"

"Sí. Es un perezoso y sigue durmiendo."

¿Por qué estaba pensando en él en su cama y en pijamas me superaba?

"No te preocupes, lo escucharás cuando se despierte. Siempre va directo al piano para refrescarse."

"Que… artístico," dije lentamente.

"A otras chicas, creo, también les gustaría," María rió probablemente por mi expresión soñadora, "Pero nunca trae a nadie a la casa ni nada. _Dice _que soy la única chica que ha conseguido tener toda su atención. Creo que es sólo porque piensa que es demasiado bueno para cualquier chica."

Oh, eso es genial. Ahora, de verdad tenía una oportunidad… ¡no que alguna vez haya querido una! Psh. Noo…

"Espero que no te importe que pregunte…" dije tentativamente, "¿Pero qué ha pasado con esas… 'niñeras malas'?"

María bajó la mirada y suspiró.

"Bueno, hubo una que me engañó para mantenerme en la cocina mientras trataba de robar la joyería de mi mamá. Y luego hubo otra que sólo estaba interesada en contrabandear comida fuera de la casa. Y otra que sólo estaba interesada en mi papá. Ew, lo sé. Y finalmente, una que trató de besar a Edward… cada oportunidad que tenía."

No es de extrañar que a Edward no le gustara. Dios, tenía buenas razones para ponerse en guardia al segundo de escuchar, 'nueva niñera.'

"Por Dios," dije, sorprendida por sus desgracias, "¿Alguna vez has tenido una niñera _buena_?"

"Estoy sentada justo al lado de ella," dijo María con una sonrisa y una mirada hacia mí con esos ojos angelicales.

"Aww," dije, agitando su cabello, "¡Gracias! Pero ese elogio no me convencerá de dejar la tarea e ir de compras en su lugar."

"Por fin," una aterciopelada voz dijo detrás de mí, "Alguien que es realmente inmune a los encantos de María."

Me giré para ver a Edward apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Sus brazos estaban cruzados, su desordenado cabello (como si acabara de rodar fuera de la cama), y tenía su pijama azul con una playera gris. Se veía bieeeeen… P-pero eso no importaba p-porque ¡n-no me gustaba de todos modos!

Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí parado… ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no fue a su piano primero? Al menos podía haberme escondido en el baño por un tiempo y así poder acomodar mis pensamientos o algo. Como la cobarde que era.

María, el perfecto angelito, rápidamente le enseñó su lengua y él se rió. Luego, volvió su mirada hacia mí. Sus ojos tenían un brillo travieso y su sonrisa me dijo que estaba tramando algo.

¡Pero qué!

¿Qué demonios estaba tramando _é__ste _ángel…?

* * *

*****Los ángeles de Charlie fue una serie de televisión estadounidense, emitida por la cadena ABC entre 1976 y 1981. La serie narra las peripecias de tres mujeres (los ángeles) que dejaron el Cuerpo de Policía para trabajar en una agencia de detectives propiedad de _Charles Townsend_ (_Charlie_). También se han hecho películas.

_Fuente: Wikipedia xDD _

**** **Son unos libros escritos por William S. Gray y Zerna Sharp. Eran usados para que los niños aprendieran a leer en USA por los años 30s y 70s.

_Fuente: Entre Wikipedia y yo xDD_

***** **Al menos yo siempre los conocí con ese nombre pero bueeeeno, vivo en una ciudad donde hay más Starbucks que hospitales. La televisión me dijo que su nombre en español es 'magdalena'

* * *

_¡Perdón!_

_Sé que tarde muchísimo y les pondría mis excusas pero… ¿para qué? _

_En tres minutos tengo que salir así tengo que ser rápida como Flash(¿) y sólo me da tiempo de decir que por como están las cosas con emeCe y conmigo (escuela, trabajo, etc.) __**Estoy buscando una beta para este ficc**__. ¡POR FAVOR! Si me quieren ayudar lo pueden hacer por PM o por mi msn (cigarette . smk hotmail . com) _

_Y ok, se me hizo tarde xDDD_

_¿Reviews?_

_PD: Amo a María (L)_

_PD2: Perdón por los dedazos o algfo con el cap, mañana los corrigo. _

_Chelle_


End file.
